xxxholic Chronicals
by wabi7
Summary: Kian is a senior from Watanuki's school, when he visits Yuuko's shop, he tells Yuuko that he keeps seeing ghosts following him and that they led him to the shop. His wish was to do something to help the ghosts. But something about him is bothering Doumeki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN XXXHOLIC OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. IM NOT GETTING ANY MONEY FROM THIS! *LAUGHS* I WISH I WAS.**

**Author's note- Hey ppl um Kian, is pronounced KIE-AN, oh and this is when watanuki has one gold eye and one blue.**

**ok i'll stop talking , writing ,whatever so you can read it.**

* * *

"LALALALA!" Watanuki sang as he stirred a bowl of mix and turned up the heat on the stove. "Him-a-war-i! Oh Himawari! Oh ,how i love you Himawari!-" Watanuki jumped back when he heard Yuuko come in. "What are you doing, Watanuki?" Yuuko asked as she grabbed a bottle of sake from the refridgerator. Watanuki's face turned red as he became flustered. " I'm making Himawari something to eat tommorow, she loves the Bento's i make her. Plus you already ate dinner like two seconds ago!" Yuuko put her hand ,which was hidden in her sleeve, in front her mouth and said "Watanuki, you're doing those weird movements again." Watanuki picked up his wooden spoon and started waving it around "I am not making weird movements again-!" Just then Mokona jumped onto his face. "Yeah Watanuki, you're making weird movements again!heheheheh!" Watanuki dropped bowl on the counter, and pulled at the black eggplant shaped thing on his face. "AAAAHHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF-!" Just then Maru and Moru walked into the kitchen and silence filled the room and Maru and Moru said with their cheerful voices "Customer!"

* * *

Maru and Moru led the way into the living room of Yuuko's shop . Footsteps followed behind them. silence seemed to fill the hallway and the only sound was that of shallow breaths , and echoing footsteps. When Maru and Moru opened the curtain ,Yuuko was revealed sitting on a couch, head resting on her hand and ribbons of smoke surrounding her. "I don't know why i'm here it must be a coincidence. I just wandered in..." was the sound the guy that seemed familair to Watanuki. Watanuki didn't know if it was the guy's short blond hair, or if it was the guy's dual colored eyes. One was crystal blue the other was dark red with tiny hints of gray. He didn't know if it was the guy's black suit like Watanuki's, or if it was the black bookbag that had the intials "K.T" Yuuko's voice filled the room. "Nothing in this world is coincidence only inevitable, Enter." the blond haired guy hesitantly enter the room. Watanuki ,Maru and Moru walked silently into the room. "Maru, Moru set a futon down so our customer can sit down." "Yes Mistress." Was the reply that came from Maru and Moru simmutaniously. When they came back into the living room and set the futon down, Yuuko said "Watanuki, get this young man some tea." With a slight nod Watanuki was on his way out the door when the guy gave Watanuki a slight smile. As he continued to venture to the kitchen, he heard murmmers coming from the living room. Watanuki set the tray down onto the counter and set two glasses onto it. He picked up a pitcher of tea and poured some into the glasses afterwards he heated it up and was brought the two glasses of tea into the living room. As he entered the room he stood behind the guy, he bent down gave the guy the glass of tea. "Here you go sir, becareful it's hot." The guy placed his hand around Watanuki's and took the cup and smiled. "And it's not "sir" it's Kian Nagato." Watanuki's eyes widened. "I know you from school you're in my Bio. class and in my lunch." Kian smiled "Yes, I know." Yuuko coughed , inconspicuously trying to get Watanuki's attention. "Oh, Yeah. Sorry Yuuko!" Watanuki said as he broke his gaze from Kian and brought Yuuko her tea. As he handed Yuuko her tea, she kept her eyes on Kian and said "Thank you. Now let's get down to business." she said as she placed her tea back onto the tray Watanuki was holding and leaned forward on her hand. Usually Watanuki would have thrown a fit, making those weird movements and screaming but this time he decided to just wait in the corner. Yuuko picked up that thing that she smoke's with ,Watanuki never knew what that was called, and said. "This is a shop that specializes in the granting of wishes, the fact that you are able to be here means that you have a wish." There was a long silence in the room. Then Kain broke the silence "I..I do." Watanuki wondered /_what could the wish be?/_

* * *

**OK HERE YOU GO FIRST CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE A 2ND CHAPTER. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS. EACH CHAPTER WILL BE THIS SHORT OR SHORTER. TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT. :D **

**OH AND IF YOU WANT TO OR ADD ME AS A FRIEND ON RATE MY DRAWINGS MY ACCOUNT IS wabi7 . thanx and write to u soon . ps this was my first story fanifc YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dont own XXXholic...at all .

Chapter2- inevitable

**"nothing in this world is coincidence only invetiable."-Yuuko**

"well?" Yuuko said as she rested her head on her hand. "I want help them." Kian said. "And who's them?" Yuuko said, eyes narrowing. "um, i know this will sound wierd but, i see ghosts, or spirits." "Hitsugen" Watanuki whispered. Kian looked at Watanuki. "What's hitsugen?" "Hitsugen is the ability to see and do alot of things, but in your case, along with Watanuki's, you see ghosts and spirits." Yuuko said. "Watanuki?" Kian said. "Yes." Watanuki said. "Before i grant your wish, i think you should spend sometime with Watanuki, you two have alot in common." Yuuko stated. "What?" Watanuki screamed ,dropping the tray. "Yes, i think it will help alot." Yuuko said. "Are you up to it ,Kian?" Yuuko asked. "Kian smiled. "Yeah." Nagato stated. "Watanuki, he will stay at your apartment." Yuuko said calmly. "WHAT N-NO! I HAVE SCHOOL!" Watanuki stammered. "Even better , You live a few blocks from school Watanuki." Yuuko stated.

* * *

At Watanuki's apartment, Watanuki unlocked his apartment door and walked in , Kian following him. "So this is my place." Watanuki said. "Kitchen's there, bedroom's there, and bathroom's there, and there's also a little balcony." Watanuki said as he toured around the rooms. "Kool, you mind if i get a shower?" Kian asked as he dropped his bags next to the door. "Sure, i'll let you know when dinner's ready." Watanuki said as walked into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" Watanuki asked as he turned on the oven. "Um, make whatever you want." Kian said as he walked into the bathroom. Watanuki heard the shower turn on, and continued to pur the mix in. "Kian?" Watanuki asked. There was no reply. /He must've not heard me over the shower./ Watanuki thought as he turned walked over to the bathroom. "Kian?" Watanuki asked raising his voice over the roaring water. Watanuki heard murmuring, and then heard the water stop. "Yeah?" Kian replied as he opened the door , reavealing his lean muscular body water dripping off onto the white towel wrapped around his waist. Watanuki took a sharp breath in. "Yeah, um, you're the transfer student, where are you from?" Watanuki asked. "America." Kian replied. "so do you want some pizza-" Watanuki was interrupted by Kian rushingover to the oven, "Your food is on fire!" "Crap!" Kimihiro said as he rushed over to the oven and turned down the dial. but somehow it caught fire onto Kain's towel. "Crap!" Kian said as he tried to pat the fire out. "Here let me help." Watanuki screamed as he bent down to pat the fire out, that creeped over the blonds crotch, "Crap!" both screamed as Watanuki patted over Kian's crotch. All of a sudden Kian pulled his towel off and threw it onto the floor. Watanuki patedt the crotch again but instead of the fuzzy white texture he felt he felt warm flesh, then he realised the towel was on the floor. /so if the towel is over there then what am i touching?/ he hesitantly turned around and saw that he was touching Kian's private part. "Ohmygosh!" Watanuki screamed as he quickly pulled his hand away from his crotch. He looked up at Kian and saw Blond red and blue starring in shock at Watanuki. Both of them started to blush, but then Watanuki looked at the towel, which caught his attention. but suddenly he realized the fire went out. He looked up to see who put it out, when both he and Kian looked to see who put the fire out they saw a figure standing there. As the figure walked forward Watanuki was feeling mixed emotions, embarassment, fear, and anger. But all he could managed to get out of his mouth was. "Dou-meki?"

**A/U- ok well here is the second chapter. i know what yur thinkin . no it's not Yaoi , implied probally but it doesn't go any farther then that. ok please comment i accept all comments unless they're just stupid and ignorant. i accept constructive critism . ok i'll write another chapter soon bye.**


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer- I still don't own xxxHolic...i wish i did.

Chapter3- SURPRISE!

"**Who are you?**" Doumeki asked as he stepped forward. Watanuki quickly got to his feet. **"Th-This isn't what it looks like."** Kimihiro said as walked up to Doumeki and took the towel from him and handed it to Kian. **"Who are you?"** Doumeki asked ignoring Watanuki , and taking a step forward towards the blond. Kain stepped forward towards Doumeki. **"I'm Kian Nagato."** Doumeki narrowed his eyes and turned to Watanuki. **"Why was his towel off?"** He asked Watanuki. **"Wait! Wait! Hold up!" **Nagato said. **"Watanuki, are you and this Dooomeki, you know, boyfriends?"** Kain watched as Kimihiro's face became a bright red. **"N-No! I'm not gay! I love Himawari!"** Watanuki screamed. **"And if i was, why would I be with a selfish, gluttonous, sloppy asshole like him!?"** Kian laughed a little but Doumeki didn't laugh at all. **"So why were you naked?"** Doumeki asked Nagato. **"Sit down and i'll tell you over dinner."** Kian replied. **"Kimihiro could you please make us some tea?"** Watanuki smiled **"Ok, what would you like to eat?"** Kimihiro asked as he walked into the kitchen. **"Bentos-"** Doumeki was interrupted by Kian.** "Anything you would like to make, I'm just hungry."** Doumeki narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kian.

* * *

After Kian got finished explaining what had happend, with minor intteruptions from Watanuki , they all sat down and talked. **"cool chain, where d'you get it?**" Kimihiro asked. **"My mother gave it to me, before she left."** Kian said as took a sip of the tea. **"Wow, this tastes good."** He said. **"So is there any history behind the cross on your chain?"** Watanuki asked as he started collecting the plates.** "Wait! I'll do that."** Kian said as he took the plates away from Watanuki, and walked into the kitchen. **"Yeah, my parents gave it to me the day before my mother left. You see she could do the same thing like me, she could see ghost and spirits."** Kian said. **"You can do the same thing as Watanuki?"** Watanuki gave Doumeki a rude look. **"Well duh Dou-meki! He just said it!"** Watanuki hissed. **"Please continue your story."** Watanuki said as pleasantly as ever to Kian. **"They gave it to me as protection, but I don't have to wear it, i just like to let people know I'm a Christian."** Kian said as he walked back into the living room. **"Oh that's cool,"** Watanuki said. **" You know what that reminds me I'm going to give Himawari a chain." "Watanuki, it's chain for a guy, necklace for a girl." **Doumeki said hoping to get a reaction from Kimihiro, but to his surprise Watanuki just ignored him. **"You know they call it a chain for a guy , but a necklace for a woman."** Kian said. Kimihiro smiled, **"Cool, I didn't know that, see i learn something everyday." "Oi."** Doumeki said trying to get Watanuki's attention. **"What?"** Watanuki asked impatiently. **"More tea."** Doumeki requested in that annoying way of his. **"No! I'm tired get it yourself."** Kimihiro stated. But Doumeki just stared at him until he Watanuki caved in. **"Fine-uh!"** Watanuki said as he snatched the glass away from Doumeki **"Stupid jackas-" "It's ok,"** Kian said as he took the glass away from Watanuki. **"I'll pour more tea ,you did enough already." "You know what, I'm not that thirsty anymore." **Doumeki said as he glared at Nagato.**"Ok. Whatever."** Kian said as sat back down. **"Well I better get finished my shower."** Kian said as he walked towards the bathroom. Watanuki waited until he heard the bathroom door lock , then turned around towards Doumeki. **"What the hell is your problem!?"** He asked.** "Something about him doesn't seem right."** Doumeki said as he looked towards the bathroom.

* * *

~At Yuuko's shop~

**"Mokona do you think it's time we sent Kian,Watanuki and Doumeki a little surprise present?"** Yuuko said as she took a sip of sake. **"Yup, Mokona says yeah! They need a surprise!"** Mokona agreed as he laid on her lap full of the dinner that Watanuki had fixed for them earlier that day. Yuuko took another sip of sake and smiled.


	4. rUN

Discalimer- i still don't own xxxholic

Chapter 4- Run!

A/U- i trying a new style of writing!

* * *

"What do you mean 'some thing about him doesn't seem right'?" Watanuki asked as sat down on the futon.

"Don't you sense it?" Doumeki asked as he stared at the bathroom.

"I don't semse anything!" Watanuki sneered.

"Plus I'm the one that can see the spirits-" Watanuki was interupted by a bloodcurling yell.

"Wh-What the hell was that?"Watanuki asked Doumeki, who just looked at the door with tat blank expression on his face.

"I don't know _you're the one that can see ghosts and spirits_." Doumeki said.

"Watanuki help!" Kian screamed from the bathroom.

Watanuki sprinted to the bathroom and tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"Move." Doumeki said as he gently pushed Kimihiro aside.

He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it.

"CLICK!" was the sound the door made when it opened

Doumeki turned and smirked at Watanuki. "You need more arm strength."

"Shut up!" Watanuki yelled as he pushed Doumeki aside and ran into the blinding steam from the shower.

"Kian! Kian where are you." Watanuki asked as he kept walking into the blinding steam.

"Kian where-AHHHHH!" Watanuki screamed.

"Watanuki." Doumeki asked as he started walking into the fog."

_suddenly he got a flash._

_there was fog everywhere, there was Kian leaning on the floor covering his eyes,_

_Suddenly out of nowhere was this grayish blob with multiple eyes hovering over Kian._

_Suddenly all of the eyes seemed to focus on Doumeki, but Doumeki was seeing what Watanuki was seeing. so that meant..._

"Watanuki!" Doumeki yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

suddenly there was this demonic sound coming deeper from with in the bathroom"GRRRRRRHHHIIISS!"

"Doumeki! Help!" Watanuki screamed.

_FLASH*_

_the blob was crawling up Watanuki's left arm and legs. _

_the eyes stared at him with so much hatred and evil intent, that it sent a chill down Doumeki's back. _

_the blob oozed up on to Watanuki's chest. _

_he looked over at Kian, who was saying something under his breath._

_he couldn't make out what it was but when Nagato opened his eyes , they weren't blue and red . _

_But both his eyes were gold and his cross was glowing. _

_"GET OUT!" Kian yelled as rushed towards the monster. _

_"GET OUT NOW!" Kian yelled as he raised his hand and a sword materialized in his hand. _

_Kian was saying something yet again, and then swung the sword down onto the monsters head._

"GRRROOWWLLL!" was the sound of the monster being destroyed.

In the aftermath Doumeki saw a figure standing in the fog, eye's and cross glowing gold.

_/What the hell is he?/_ Doumeki thought.

* * *

At Yuuko's

"Well he handle this better than I thought he would." Yuuko said as she looked up into the moon.

"lets see how he does tomorrow. Right girls?" Yuuko said as she looked over at Maru and Moru.

"Yes Mistress! Tommorow is a new day!"

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

A/U -

i tired a new style of writing! i hope you like it. i tired to put alot of action in there and suspense. if u have any questions ask me.


End file.
